1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an image sensor, for example, to an image sensor selecting one or more column lines to be read among a plurality of column lines in advance and processing signals output from the some selected column lines, a method for operating the image sensor and an image pick-up device having the image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a CMOS image sensor is applied and used in many fields. For example, the CMOS image sensor is generally used in portable mobile devices.
Most portable mobile devices use various application chips to embody several functions. However, power sources are limited in portable device. Therefore, if power is being consumed by several application chips in the portable mobile device, power usage may become an important factor for extended use of the portable mobile device. Accordingly, to use a portable mobile device for a relatively longer time using a single charge, power consumed by the several application chips may need to be reduced.